


Swimming, Pizza, and Dinos

by dancergrl1



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Castle Reference, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Meet The Robinsons - Freeform, Pizza, Swimming, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancergrl1/pseuds/dancergrl1
Summary: Challenge: Write a story containing pizza, dinos, swimming, and school. I hit 3/4.





	Swimming, Pizza, and Dinos

The heat in new york could be brutal. So was the winter. It seemed like there was never any relief. Being down by the docks had it’s advantages, though. The troupe often found themselves hanging their feet off the sides to cool down. Some of the more adventurous ones jumped in. Some of the more sane ones made use of the public pool available a couple blocks into the city. 

 

This is where Anne and Phillip found themselves after a particularly hot, arduous day of rehearsal. Anne, ever dainty, was lazily swirling her feet in the water while she watched Phillip swim laps around the pool. It calmed him, and Anne was unwilling to protest. He needed it, he was so antsy in the heat. 

 

Anne slipped into the clear water, and ‘accidentally’ swan into his path. 

 

“‘Scuse- Anne?! What are you doing?”    
  
Anne batted her eyelashes at him. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

 

Phillip put on a winning grin. “Oh, really?” 

 

The two wrestled in the pool, Anne’s diving tricks doing little to help her win against his brute force. They tired quickly, and relaxed on the steps as the sun set. “So, what do you want to do for dinner?” 

 

Anne pondered it. “After today, I’m certainly not cooking. And we are in the greatest city in the world, with equally as good pizza. I say let’s call it in and call it a night.”   
  
Phillip agreed, and they separated to dry off and change out of their wet clothes. 

 

When they met up again, they began to bicker about where they were calling the pizza in from. “I say Original Nick’s Pizza!”   
  
Phillip countered. “I want Authentic Original Nick’s.” 

 

Anne tried again. “We both like authentic Nick’s.”   
  
Phillip conceded and dialed the number.

\---

When they arrived home, pizza in tow, they quickly served themselves and got comfortable. Anne curled into his lap, accidentally dislodging one of Phillip’s stuffed dinosaurs he kept around the house. 

 

“Phillip, why do we have all of these stuffed t-rex’s around our house?” Anne honestly didn’t know the reason. 

 

“Haven’t you ever seen  _ Meet the Robinsons _ ?” Phillip asked, shocked. 

 

“Um, no, never, darling,” she stated, completely serious. “Why?”

 

Phillip had to pull himself together after laughing. “I watched it with Helen, god, years ago now. We can’t help but laugh about it now.” Phillip divested himself from the blankets he had wrapped himself in, set his food down, and began to dig through the DVD cabinet. Moments later, he emerged victorious. “I knew we had it!” he exclaimed. He put it into the DVD player and set it to play. 

 

Anne settled in for the children’s movie. 

\---

Anne decided this was an hour of her life she was never getting back. And, if she was being honest, it hit a little too close to home for comfort. She’d had to leave her parents too young, and she felt for the kid. It was hard, being nearly alone in the world. 

 

Suddenly Phillip was smacking her arm like he’d seen his celebrity crush. “This is it, this is it!” Anne paid rapt attention to the video. 

 

_ “I have a big head, and little arms. I’m just not sure how well this plan was thought through.” _

 

Anne looks at Phillip as he presses the pause button. “That’s it? That’s why we have little dinos?” 

 

Phillip once again had to pull himself together. “It’s so funny! You don’t think so?” 

 

“It was funny, but I still don’t get it.”    
  


Phillip turns towards her. “When I look at them, it reminds me of the line. It’s funny, to me. It makes me smile.”    


  
Anne embraced him. “That’s reason enough then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff stuff! Review and leave ideas!?


End file.
